Star Trek: The 25th Century Federation
by Lilmizzcleo
Summary: What happens when Captain Janeway is assimilated and her daughter seeks revenge. (AU)
1. A Fresh Start

Title: Star Trek: The 25th Century Federation

Author: Lilmizzcleo

Rating: PG-13 (for mild sexual content dealing with homosexuality and mild innuendo)

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I REALLY don't want to. Claps and cheers and feedback are all I do it for. 

A/N: I also give credit to my BEST friend Seth for co-writing this story with me. It has been two years since we started and it's time to let the world read it. This story is an Alternate Universe b/c everyone knows Janeway was only assimilated for 2 weeks or so in 'show time'. So treat it as that  Other than that, ENJOY! (Oh, feedback is MUCH appreciated) This was edited for the disclaimer and A/N.

**Prologue**

**May - 2380**

The _U.S.S Voyager_ NCC-74656, commanded by Captain Kathryn Janeway, had been crippled. All signs of life had either been assimilated or destroyed. Emergency hails could not be answered it seemed, due to _Voyager_ being out so deep into space. The Borg finally got the best of them, though Captain Janeway tried so hard not to let that be.

"Give them all we've got Harry!" seemed to be Janeway's last words.

"I'm trying captain!" was all Ensign Kim could get out.

Over the comm. all Janeway could hear was,

"We are the Borg. You will be assimilated. Your technological and psychological distinctiveness will be added to our own. Resistance is futile," they said in unison.

As _Voyager _remained at red alert, the Borg boarded. All over the ship, drones assimilating anyone and everyone they could get their hands on. And finally, after 9 years of battling the Borg in the Delta Quadrant, Janeway lost her fight, and lost her soul... _forever..._

_**20 years later…**_

"Ready for your command Captain?" said the admiral

"Yes, sir," said Captain Amanda Janeway, daughter of Kathryn Janeway.

In her mind she thought... _And ready for my revenge, sir..._

**Chapter 1**

**A fresh start**

3 weeks since Captain Amanda Janeway's ship, the U.S.S Kathryn Janeway NCC- 62988 and Captain Xander Haley's ship, the U.S.S Saturn NCC-52916 departed from Utopia Planitia in June of 2380, StarFleet's shipyard in San Francisco, California immediately began preparing for the launch of a new ship, which would be the premiere of a new class of star ships. Captain Haley acted on his gut instinct and contacted Captain Janeway immediately.

"Captain, how are you today?" He asked

"Just fine, yourself?" she asked wondering.

"I've just received information from Star Fleet that they are designing a new ship. Got any information that I don't know yet?" He asked

"No, not any that you wouldn't know about." Janeway replied.

He thought to himself.

"Hum… weird isn't it?" he gave her a look she recognized.

"Yes it is. You know, we've got good reason to contact your cousin. He's an Admiral, he'd at least be able to shed some type of light on the subject." She said.

He nodded in agreement

"You know, I think I will. Talk to you soon. Captain Haley out," and with that, the transmission ended.

Admiral Everson sat in his chair looking out on beautiful San Francisco, staring at the ocean and the Golden Gate Bridge. _Lost in thought again are we? _He had been doing that lately since he had been promoted.

_How I love the ocean. If only they were here… _He was thinking about them again. His best friend and his cousin. _How time flies when you're having fun he thought to himself. It seems like only yesterday we were in high school complaining about the rough hours and homework._ He laughed quietly. Soon he heard a beeping sound coming from his console.

"Sir, you've got an incoming transmission from Captain Haley," his secretary said.

"Thank you Ensign, I'll take it now," he said.

On his view screen he saw an old, but familiar sight.

"Ah, my charming cousin. How nice to see you again," he said facetiously.

"Likewise Sir. That's going to be hard to get used to." He smiled and laughed

lightly.

"That is true isn't it?" said the Admiral.

"Yes, too true," They exchanged glances.

"I have a feeling that's not the reason you called me though. What's up?" He asked.

"Well Admiral, I'm sure you already know that StarFleet is coming up with a new ship of a new class, but it all seems to be pretty classified. Can you shed some light for me please?"

The Admiral thought to himself.

_Should I? Can I trust him to keep this a secret from all other high-ranking officers?_

He found himself very confused.

"Admiral? Are you still with me?" he looked back at the view screen.

"I'm sorry Xander, I didn't mean to be rude. I just got lost in thought a little bit. Okay, I'll tell you. But you have to make me a promise," he looked at him seriously.

"Yes, sir" the Captain said.

"Ok this new ship, it's a new thing that Star Fleet is trying out. It's a mix of an Ambassador class and an Intrepid class. Its name is the _U.S.S Renegade Star_,

NCC - 12787 and, your never going to believe this but…" he took a pause

"Ashley is the Captain,"

A completely shocked look came to Haley's face.

"Oh my god they gave her a command?" they both seemed to be in utter shock.

"Yeah, and I was the one who had to sign for it!" Said the Admiral.

"Don't you feel lucky," said Haley

"Xander, promise me that if you should tell ANYONE it will only be Amanda,"

A painful look came to his face.

_Don't think about it Ryan. It was long ago. Your friends now, that's it. _He regained his train of thought

"Got me Captain?" he looked at Haley.

"Yes sir,"

The Admiral looked at the view screen once again.

"That's all the information that I can give you right now. I hope that sheds a little bit of light. I've got to go take care of some business. Hope to talk to you soon. Admiral Everson out,"

The screen went blank.

Captain Haley couldn't help but think and wonder. Sitting in his quarters, quietly thinking to himself and wondering if he should have called Ryan in the first place.

_Why is this so confidential? Why can't he just be more open about this? _He was so confused, so worried, and just flat out exhausted. He had already had a tiresome day.

"Maybe I ought to get to bed early. I'll think about this more tomorrow. Yes, that's what I'll do. Then I'll call Amanda and tell her about the little bit of "new" news." He said to himself

So he took off his uniform jacket and headed to bed, turning off his computer and then curling up in the sheets, he said

"Computer, Lights," and in approximately 10 minutes, he was asleep.


	2. Remembrance

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 – A Fresh Start 

Chapter 2 Remembrance 

At 0700 Captain Amanda Janeway heard her alarm sound.

"It is way too early for this," she said as she sat up out of bed and looked at the crumpled sheets.

_Just like high school again. Just be thankful it isn't 0530. _

She got a hold of herself and got out of bed. Going to her bathroom she looked in the mirror.

_I look just like my mom._

She was going through her memories again.

_She was a great person. She'd be so proud. _

She thought about how her mom had been captain of another StarFleet ship, the_ U.S.S Voyager_. Captain Kathryn Janeway, her crew stuck out in the middle of the delta quadrant for 7 years with not much hope for a return home.

_I bet she's watching me now._

She thought to herself. Her mother had died doing what she had always wanted. When Amanda first met her mother she was only 12 years old.

It was right after Voyager had gotten back form the delta quadrant. She got a hold of herself again and decided to get ready. Janeway took a quick 15-minute shower like usual and headed for the closet to get a uniform. She got dressed and by 0745 she was off to her ready room.

In the mess hall sat Lieutenant Amber Collinsworth and Ensign Melinda Johnson, two of Janeway's most trusted bridge officers.

"Wonder what the captain plans for today," Johnson asked.

"I'm not sure," answered Collinsworth.

"You should. You DO work on the bridge and all that," Johnson finished as she saw the captain walk in.

"Morning captain," said Lt. Collinsworth

"Good morning ma'am," said Johnson.

"Good morning Ember, Morning Ensign," Janeway said.

She walked back to the galley and saw her Bolian friend cooking scrambled eggs for breakfast.

"Morning Eyvan," she said.

"Ah! Captain how are you this morning?" he asked cheerfully

"Good, yourself?" she asked

"Fine," he replied.

"Regular morning tradition as usual today?" he asked

"Yes, as always," and he handed her a steaming cup of black coffee and she headed for the bridge.

"Captain, good to see you this morning," said her trusty first officer Jonathan Emerstein.

"Good morning Jon, how are you today?" she asked politely.

"Good, you?" he said

"Just fine," she replied.

As they conversed for a few minutes she then observed her operations officer and Conn. officer walk onto the bridge.

"Captain, we're receiving a hail from the Saturn," said Collinsworth.

"Put it through to my ready room and I'll take it there" said Janeway.

"Yes, ma'am," the officer said.

As Janeway entered her ready room a very familiar face showed up on the screen.

"Ah, my friend. We meet again," she laughed quietly

"Hey Amanda, how are you this morning?" said Captain Haley.

"Just fine Xander, how are you?" she asked.

"Oh, you know the usual. I got some more information about this new ship we've been discussing lately," he told her.

"Really? How much info did you get from Ryan?" she said.

"Not a whole lot. But he told me something I don't think you knew. You are sitting down right?" he looked at her with all seriousness.

"Yes, why?" She asked very curiously.

"Because what I'm going to tell you is going to most likely shock the hell out of you," he responded.

"Xander, just get it over with before next year ok?" she laughed.

He looked at her again and said

"It's an Ambassador class star ship and a Intrepid class star ship mixed together named the _U.S.S Renegade Star_ and her captain is…well, like I said, you might want to be sitting down for this,"

She looked a little annoyed.

"I am Xander," she replied

"Okay good because... Ashley is the captain,"

A completely shocked and disturbed look came to her face.

"Oh my god…" She exclaimed. "How in God's green Earth did she ever get a command?"

Haley looked at her.

"I have NO idea, but its sort of scary," They both laughed

"Yeah, it kind of is in a way. You only got that much information from Ryan?" she asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately," he said

"If you want, you can talk to him yourself," he said,

"Maybe I will call him. You know, just to say hello," Janeway said,

"Yeah, he still cares about you, you know," Haley said

"I know Xander, I know. Well, I think I'm going to call him in a little while. How many other captains know about this?" she asked

"Not many. I think that you and I are really the only ones. Maybe it's because we've got connections," he said lightly

"Maybe," she replied.

"Well, I've got to get back to ships business. Talk with you later. Captain Haley out."

The transmission ended.

Janeway sat in her chair, lost in thought again.

_Oh my god what is the galaxy going to do now?_ She thought.

_What am I going to say to Ryan when I talk to him?_

"_Hey Ryan, how are you? Got a new girlfriend?" _

_No, I can't let myself get caught up in him again. That's what got me in trouble last time. Not trouble, heartbroken. We're too different for each other. Face it Amanda, it's over. _

She tried to keep herself from getting emotional and got back to business.

"Computer, open a channel to Admiral Everson on Earth," She said

"Affirmative Captain," said the computer.

Not two minutes later an old lover came upon the screen.

"Manda! Hey it's so good to see you again," Said the Admiral

"How are you today? How have you been?" he said to her

"I'm fine. You?" she asked him

"I'm pretty good. How's your crew? I'm sure they're good. They've got the best captain in the fleet."

She blushed a bit.

"Yeah, whatever you say Ryan," they both laughed together.

"I miss Earth, I miss you too," she said to him

"Yeah same here," the Admiral said. "You and Xander both, believe it or not!" he laughed. "You'll be ok though. Trust me, I know how you both feel. You get use to it," he said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah, I believe you. Don't worry. Well, speaking of my crew, I'd better get back to them. Hope to talk to you again soon. Love you. Captain Janeway out,"

As the screen went blank, Ryan couldn't help but think to himself.

_Why? Why did I ever let her go like this? I should be protecting her, not letting her nearly get herself killed. But then again, if she knew my secret…she'd never speak to me again._

As he brought himself back to reality, he heard his secretary come over the Comm. to say

"Sir, I'm receiving a transmission from SFC headquarters. Admiral Lehman says she needs to see you in her office immediately," said the secretary.

"Tell her I'm on my way Ensign. Thank you," Everson said

"Yes, sir," said the Ensign.

With that on his mind along with Amanda, he headed to Admiral Heather Lehman's office.

Admiral Heather Lehman sat in her office wondering about this new vessel.

_I wonder if Star Fleet is going to hold a big celebration for this "new" star ship._

She tried to keep from admitting it but she was a bit jealous of Captain Ashley Torres.

_She doesn't deserve to be captain. I came up with the idea for this new ship. I should fly it out, not her._

She kept thinking to herself until she heard her door beep.

"Come in," she said.

When the door opened she saw Admiral Everson standing in the doorway.

"Hello Ryan. How are you today?" She asked.

"I'm good. You?" he asked,

"I'm fine. Your probably wondering why I called you here, right?" she said,

"Yes, actually I am. What's going on? Does this call have to do with the new star ship?" Everson said.

"Yes Ryan, it does. We found out that on this new star ship there will be a crew of about 750 people. I also know that Captain Torres will be the ship's CO. To tell you the truth that kind of disgusts me to the core. I have respect for her, but she doesn't have the experience of space like you and I do, or even Amanda. I don't believe it's fair Ryan." She explained.

"Well Heather, you know what I'm going to say. That would be to…" she cut him off to say

"You're an Admiral, tell Star Fleet yourself, I know Ryan, but I can't just go to SFC and say "Ok, Captain Torres isn't qualified for this command, take her off this mission and out of her rank"! I just can't do that. It's not right no matter what my feelings tell me." She finished

"You agree with me don't you Ryan?" he looked at his old friend.

"Yes, I do agree. But we've somehow got to stop her mistakes before she makes them. The Federation is already starting to fall apart and if we don't do something quick, there won't be any Federation. Look, Ash is my friend, but I don't think she's had the proper training to do this. We have to figure out what we can do to help her before the ship launches. Look, she's a good person and she means well. You know that," he said.

"Yeah Ryan, I know that but you don't seem to understand the tenacity of this. The Federation is supposed to start trade negations with a species called the

Tramullians. They are a very polite species, but it may be hard to come to terms with them because of the fact that they have just come out of a devastating situation with the Borg. You've got to get Amanda and Xander to help us on this too. This will probably be our biggest diplomatic situation ever. I need your help. I know you care for Amanda, but she's a damn good captain and a fine officer just like her mother was. She needs a chance to get her revenge and discover her destiny. Xander needs to work with you guys because he's the only one who really knows the Borg out of the four of us." She said.

Ryan replied, " Alright, we'll do this. I'll get my ship ready and we'll head out in two days,"

"Understood." said Lehman.

"You'd better call Amanda and Xander because they are going to need to meet us at least half way," she said,

"Alright, then it's a done deal. Talk to the other Admirals and tell them our plan. Two days Heather, Two then we're out of here. Understood?" he said

"Understood SIR!" she mocked.

They laughed has he left and headed for the shipyard.


End file.
